


That Was For Leaving, Dumbass

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Grissom Academy, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the Grissom Academy scene...but gay.





	That Was For Leaving, Dumbass

“Eat this!”

Shepard heard once she entered a room within Grissom Academy. She looked around the room with her weapon ready to fire once she saw any Cerberus agents, but the sudden yell and flash of blue caused her to charge into the room, ready to help and defend the biotics but once she saw who took out the Cerberus agents she froze.

“Jack?”

“Shepard?”

The two stared at each other for a moment and started walking towards each other but then was distracted by a Cerberus Atlas mech entering the room. Jack acted quickly, diving in front of a student to shield them with a biotic field. Shepard noticed that the Atlas was ready to attack again so she ordered her squad mates to draw its attention away from Jack and the students.

“Everyone, get down! This thing’s outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!”

It took Shepard and her team a while to defeat the Cerberus soldiers, as they just kept coming but after a moment it seemed as though they stopped their attack. She spoke some words to her team, telling them to keep an eye out, then headed towards where Jack was held up.

“Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS, I had no idea the Queen of the Girl Scouts would show up.” Jack said loudly as she leaned on the railing above Shepard.

Shepard watched as the powerful woman turned to speak to the students around her, she was rather surprised at how at ease Jack looked.

After a moment of talking, Jack vaulted over the railing, her skin glowing, and landed on the floor before Shepard and stormed over to the commander. Shepard stepped forward, ready to hug the woman or kiss her, or anything, she missed her during her time on Earth.

Jack charge over to Shepard and struck her hand across the other woman’s face, causing her head to snap to the side, “That was for leaving, dumbass.” She said angrily, before grabbing the woman’s face and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Shepard eagerly held onto Jack, wrapping an arm around her waist and had her other hand gently cupping her face and neck. Their lips moved hungrily, their feelings for each other suddenly bursting to the surface after being separated for so long. After a long passionate kiss, Jack slowly moved backwards, her hands sliding down Shepard’s armoured shoulders and rested on her forearms.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment, just breathing the other in. Shepard was pleasantly surprised by Jack’s new hair style but was approving of it nonetheless, she raised a hand from Jack’s shoulder to brush away a strand of hair that must have fallen out during the fighting earlier on, then gently rested her hand on the woman’s cheek, a smile appearing on her face when she felt Jack slowly lean into her touch.

She knew that they would have to move on soon, but she couldn’t help herself to stay in that moment, in that little bubble of peace and love they had created for themselves.

Their bubble, however, broke once they heard the sounds of wolf whistling and cheering coming from the students above them. Shepard smiled and laughed slightly before moving out of Jack’s hold.

Jack still looked rather angry at her, yet she returned Shepard’s smile.

“I turned myself in to the Alliance, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in a Dragon Age version of 'Where Everyone is Gay'? Let me know if you would


End file.
